


colors

by holybranches



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Nervousness, idk what to write here, pinescone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6238924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holybranches/pseuds/holybranches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>alternate universe were you start seeing colors when meeting your soulmate.<br/>wirt goes on holiday to a tourist trap to please his little brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	colors

**Author's Note:**

> so i felt like writing and i decided to do a bit of fluff with my favorite kids. i know this au is really old and everyone has written this already but, well, i hope you enjoy it. also, im spanish, so please don't judge me if i make some mistakes, please. thanks for Reading!
> 
> 22/04/17: Thank you so much for the 100 kudos, it really means a lot!

"I can't believe we are really going to that tourist trap. We are only a week here and we are going to spend a whole day in a lost town in the middle of the forest"

"C'mon, Wirt, don't be such a crybaby!" cheered his step-father from the front seat.

"Yeah, Wirt, it's gonna be fun! I wanna see the monsters!" Greg smiled as if this was the best experience of his life. But Greg always did that.

 

Wirt was already loathing this trip. His parents had decided it would make Greg happy to see "real" supernatural beings, since he was really excited with all that since thay arrived from the Unknown. His parents didn't really believed all the things Greg said about that mysterious place, but wanted to make him happy anyways. But Wirt had decided to believe that the Unknown had just been an illusion, even when he discovered the graves of all the people he had met there. It was easier for him to make as it never happened. Things were already too difficult.

First, they were surrounded by trees. As much as he had decided not to believe in the Unknown, his half-brother being turned intoone still gave him nightmares. Second, he didn't believe in all that supernatural crap. Third, everything was grey.

Wirt had been in love with Sarah for five years. He still didn't see no colors, but he thought that that was because Sarah hadn't noticed him yet. It all went down when she introduced him to a tall, tanned guy and said she "could finally see everything clearly". Now Wirt just wanted to lock his room, cry and probably make her a mixtape to delete it later. But, instead, he had to go to a place he didn't wanted with his blissful family and play along just so he didn't upset his brother. Well then.

 

They passed a sign that read "Welcome to Gravity Falls". Just the name seemed to had been written to make tourist stop by. A bit later they reached a house in which roof was written Mystery Shack. The family got off the car and headed to the shack. An old man wearing a patch and a dusty suit received them.

 

"Welcome to the Mystery Shack! C'mon, the show is going to start! Don't forget to pay your ticket and that there's a gift shop right behind that door!"

As Wirt had said, a tourist trap.

The tour started. It was like a museum, lots of weird (and fake) creatures inside glass showcases. Wirt couldn't believe how peoplereally thought that eye with bat wings was real.

 

"And now, beware!" the old man, that called himself Mr. Mystery, announced. He was standing next to a cage covered with a dirty sheet. There was also a girl beside him. She had a wide grin, still covered in braces, and was holding a camera. "The odd... Glitter boy!"

The man removed the sheet and inside the cage was a teenager that had his skin covered in glitter and shiny stickers. He wore a baseball cap with a pine on it, covering his messy hair. He looked even more annoyed and angry than Wirt.

Then, Wirt couldn't see anything. A bright light blinded him and, when he was able to see again, it was different. He could see the color in everything. He looked a his palms and saw they were a really light pink, and the dark brown of his brother's hair. Wirt was freaking out. He had missed so much! He needed to write about all this. Words were already escaping his mouth, enlightened by this new perspective.

But then, he thought about the boy. The Glitter Boy. He was still standing there, looking at a fixed point in the horizons with his brow furrowed. Visitors were already leaving the room. Wirt panicked. Should he go talk to him? Should he wait for the teenager to see him? Did that mean that this boy was his soulmate? He hadn't even considered liking boys before. But, truth was, he just wanted to go there and kiss the boy covered in glitter. But, what if the boy wasn't gay? What if he didn't saw colors when he presented himself? What if he had already found his soulmate?

But he didn't need to think anymore, because the boy saw him and stared at him. Suddently, there was a surprised look on his face. He rubbed his eyes, rowed with dark circles, and then opened them as if he had seen a ghost.

Then, the boy started kicking the cage, but the door was locked.

"Mabel, open the fucking cage!" he shouted. Then, he threw his body into the bars to try to open it and yelped in pain. "Fuck! Mabel!"

"You're such a whiny baby" the girl next to the cage said, recording him with the camera and keeping the keys out of reach. "I can't wait to show this to everyone!" Mabel said, in fits fo laughter.

"I don't mind who you show it to, just open the door, for fuck's sake! I'm already looking ridiculous!" he shouted, giving Wirt a fast look before going back to his sister.

Wirt thought it was the moment to pass to action. He was shaking, and was still wondering if the boy was like that because he wanted to talk to him or something, or if he was just really embarrased.

"You don't look ridiculous" Wirt said, approaching the cage and taking the keys from the girl's hand. "Well, a bit, but i dont mind"

He opened the cage and the glitter boy pulled him into a really tight hug.

"Oh my god, i can't believe this is real" he said.

"You... you see it too?" Wirt said, a bit wary.

"Yeah, man" he said, and erupted in a nervouse giggle. "I'm Dipper. Dipper Pines. And i would kiss you if it wasn't because i'm covered in glitter right now."

"I-I'm Wirt. And-and it's okay. Kiss me"

Then, nothing really mattered. Nothing but the kiss. It was soft, and felt like everything had been made for that moment, glitter and all. When it ended, Wirt swore he could see all the colors in Dipper's eyes. He saw love.


End file.
